Toy
by 6Fortius9
Summary: Story for horny teenagers. Sixteen year old twins. Warning: Public sex and sex toys. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Vocaloid: Toy Part 1

Pairing: Len and Rin Kagamine

Rating: M

* * *

><p>I shall apologise beforehand if I have stolen any of your stories, especially for the author of the story 'sand'. I shall admit that this story's idea has been developed from your absolutely fantastic, wonderful, amazing story. But do know that there is a difference in this, for that is Yaoi and this is straight.<p>

Anyways, enjoy the story!

* * *

><p>Beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, and she panted unsteadily. A huge reddish blush was painted all over her face, giving her the look of a tomato despite her yellowish long hair which had grown down to her elbows during the two years which she and Len had joined the vocaloids.<p>

Her white ribbon which was always tied on her head acting like a pair of cute rabbit ears was released from her hair, allowing her hair the freedom to drop in her face like a curtain blocking her from the ray of light which was streaming in from in between the gaps, and tied tightly around her mouth instead, which now had a trail of saliva dripping down from the side of her mouth. Tied around her hands was Len's orange tie, and she was sure that it would leave a mark tomorrow.

She didn't bother to take it down: for she no longer had enough strength to move and even a simple movement would send more pleasure down the back of her spine, preventing her from removing it.

She shifted uncomfortably in the small dark space, only to find herself freezing up as another jolt of pleasure was sent.

"…mn…"

Rin let out a small painful moan around the white piece of cloth as her eyes scrunched up together in need, just like her small hands that had closed up together so tightly that it had turned pale from the lack of blood.

Her large eyes opened just the slightest and she gazed in front of her, towards her pussy which was dripping with need around the yellow dildo which reminded her so much of Len's favorite fruit, her juices covering the whole sex toy which was pushed up deeply into her.

Never would she have ever expected that Len, of all the vocaloids and people, would be the one with a sadist streak in him. That Len, her seemingly innocent twin, was actually a demon in disguise.

* * *

><p>"…<em>mn, L-Len…"Rin moaned as Len fondled her nipples, nibbling, sucking, and biting on it.<em>

_They were now in the Vocaloids' meeting room, where the other vocaloids would soon come and they would start discussing about the next group song that they would be doing._

_It had all started when the twins had finished work earlier than the others and had arrived about half an hour before the meeting time, and this begun after a short simple kiss. Anytime now, one of the other vocaloids might just barge in and witness their sexual activity._

_Rin was crouched over her now taller and more muscular twin, totally different from the Lolita that he was when he first joined the team. While Rin was totally naked, Len was still fully clothed and was sitting on the armchair calmly, with a smirk on his face as he shot a glance at Rin's adorable tortured face which has never failed to make him hard with need._

_Her legs were bent over him on the black chair, separated by his legs while she sat on his lap, moaning and groaning while she hugged him closely to her chest, indirectly demanding for more with a pained face._

_His fingers played with her spread opened pussy torturously slowly and making her groan loudly at her pussy which was already covered with her liquids._

"_Len…!" Rin's brows scrunched up together as she thrusted her bottom downwards, demanding for more of those slick heavenly fingers._

"_Shhh…"Len hummed into her ears, his fingers dipping in more before his smirk grew a thousand miles wider at the cute whine that he was given. He leaned into her ears, and nibbled on her sensitive shoulder teasingly. A frown marred his face and the smirk disappeared, but only for a second before he smiled again and whispered quietly. "It is time."_

"_T-Time for what?" Rin questioned, starting to push him back only to be pause, her eyes widening as she felt something pushing against her pussy, replacing those fingers, and this something was definitely __not__ Len. _

"_W-What?" she asked, attempting to look back but was pushed into Len's chest instead, forcing her to look up at Len._

_Len frowned more at her confused and scared look. "Don't you trust me, Rin?" He asked, faking a hurt face._

_Rin's heart almost broke and she shakily answered, shaking her head from side to side. "N-no."_

_He smiled. "That's good, then you don't have to worry about anything and just relax."_

_She closed her eyes and panted, burying her face into his warm chest and forcing herself to focus instead on his heartbeat as that something was pushing against her, sliding into her, and _entering_ her._

_She let out a pained moan, some tears escaping her eyes as that thing was fully pressed into her._

_Len shushed her again, before pushing her up and carrying her bridal-style towards the wardrobe which they no longer used nowadays and had merely kept it there for decoration._

_Rin opened her eyes as she felt herself being lifted, and hesitantly looked up at Len. _

"_W-Where are w-AHHHH!" _

_A piercing loud scream erupted from the back of her throat as the dildo that was deep in her, pressed up against her G spot, was suddenly __twisted__, taking the spongy spot along with it._

_Len let a serene smile take his face as he placed his twin inside the cabinet, patting her head slightly even though she still wasn't paying attention._

"_Sayonara, Rin." he said, before closing the door on her._

* * *

><p>Rin pouted, the hot tears of anger slipping out.<p>

She was the older one, she was supposed to be the dominant. She couldn't believe that the cute adorable and easy to bully boy which was the twin from long ago was actually the present cold hot looking she was with right now.

A smug grin took over her face.

Once she manages to get out of this thing, she would definitely be the first one to torture Len.

Now, in the meantime in this wooden _soundproofed_ box, she would have to consider one question: how would she get out?


	2. Chapter 2

Vocaloid: Toy Part 2

Pairing: Len and Rin Kagamine

Rating: M

* * *

><p>Now nobody can say that this is a copy of sand.<p>

* * *

><p>He let out a smirk and smoothed his clothes, making sure that his clothes were covering his hard on before gathering Rin's clothes and hiding them in his fourth-dimension-pocket (don't ask me where, I don't know.) where he hides the items which he has stolen from Rin.<p>

He cleared all evidences of their sexual activity from the room, and leaned back against his black armchair with a satisfied smile across his face, his fingers tapping patiently and calmly on the armrest.

Shuffles of sound came from outside the room before the other vocaloids filled the room.

He let out an amused smirk which was hidden underneath his palm.

Now…Time for the torture to start.

* * *

><p>Rin froze as footsteps were heard from outside in the room. No, it can't possibly…<p>

She peaked from in between the gaps and bit back a groan of despair and panic. No…

* * *

><p>"Isn't Rin here today with you?" Miku questioned as she sat down, peering at Len with a very focused and intense glare, to which he replied with one of his own as well.<p>

As far as Len was concerned, he had never liked Miku and that hatred had increased even more when Rin had invited Miku to stay with them for one night (no sexual stuff, you perverts!).

Being friends with Rin, he was fine with that. Coming to stay with them for a sleepover, he could bear with that. But when he found Rin in the bathtub, blushing heavily and being pinned down by Miku, it was already off the limits!

His patience had shot off the thermometer when that happened, and it flew up even higher when he found Miku kissing an unwilling Rin in the library furiously, her hands touching and rubbing Rin's womanhood.

He could still remember how he had snatched Rin away from her and immediately ran back home, before fucking Rin like crazy until she cried and forced her to swear that she would never look at someone else, even if it was a woman.

Rin was his property, and nobody else could steal away his toy unless he wants to share with them. And Kagamine Len was a selfish boy deep within, although not many might know.

"She's sick." He forced out from in between his teeth.

"I see." Miku replied, while the other vocaloid stared at the both of them from the sidelines, confused as usual. Nobody other than the trio actually does know of their similar affections for the youngest girl in the whole room afterall.

* * *

><p>Rin sighed as she watched the scene from afar. Miku was her best friend but Len was her brother. Sometimes she just wished that she could let Miku into their relationship.<p>

Her eyes widened with fear and horror as she notice Len's hidden smirk which was shot towards her, as well as the glint of light in his eyes which is never good.

Hopefully, he wouldn't-

* * *

><p>He shot a smirk towards the wardrobe where he knew Rin was sure to be watching, his hands twitching under the table and towards the switch which he had placed there.<p>

The other vocaloid, including Miku, were all now discussing pointless things over what fruit would be the best. He just couldn't bring himself to pay attention to their pointless chatter. Afterall, seven over eight of the whole meeting is usually filled with pointless stuffs and the ones who would write their lyrics for them is usually their managers, so they end up doing nothing other than to sing-wait, so what was the point of these meetings?

Nah, who cares, as long as he got time to play with his toy…His finger fiddled with the white switch, before he slowly turned it up to the last level…

* * *

><p>-her eyes widened even more as the a shot of pleasure was sent up her back, and she forced back a scream, jolting straight up as her hands reached down to her pussy, hesitantly reaching towards the dildo which was trembling like crazy in her pussy.<p>

With the remaining energy that she has left, she pushed it deep within, and pulled back before slamming it all back in at her G spot, screaming from around the white cloth which prevented her voice from getting out.

A blast of white flooded her vision and she came all over herself, the dildo riding her orgasm and she pulled it out tiredly, placing it at her side before she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>He chuckled softly, so that the other vocaloids wouldn't hear. Rin must be having such a good time by now.<p>

"Len, which fruit do you think would be the best?" The sudden chorus brought him out of his thoughts about a pleading Rin under him, and he turned to the other vocaloids who all held up their own favorite fruit, looking at him with a guarding expression.

He blinked. If this question had been asked to him before he had actually confessed to Rin, he might have answered banana without a single thought, but…

He chuckled once again, aloud this time making the vocaloids look at him weird.

He smiled. "A sweet ripe orange is the best."

* * *

><p>She was shaken awake and she moaned aloud, rubbing at her eyes adorably and looked up only to see her twin. She tiredly leaned into his chest, which was easy since she was sitting on his lap.<p>

"I'm tired…"she complained childishly, making Len grin. She pouted. "You might just be the death of me someday, Len…and to think that you are my twin as well…"

She drifted off, her eyes closing again but was forced open by her twin.

"What?" She whined, wanting to go to sleep after that tiring experience.

Len smirked, pointing downwards and Rin's eyes followed the direction lazily, before widening in horror.

"...Shit."

"What are you going to do about this now?"

* * *

><p>For the whole of the next week, the superstar model Kagamine Rin was seen limping throughout the streets and when asked, any person would be shutted by the famous Kagamine glare.<p> 


End file.
